destinos cruzados
by enamorada de la fantasia
Summary: naomi y emily se conocen pero en otra ciudad, con otro tipo de historia, pero al final ¿se quedaran juntas?
1. Educacion Civica

Bueno ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo tome nombres y algunas escenas para poder comenzar la historia, _**dejen sus reviews**_, tratare de alguna manera ser fiel a las parejas originales o lo que a Naomi y Emily respectivamente.

Los primeros días de clases son siempre los peores en especial si eres la chica nueva, en un país totalmente diferente al que tu solías vivir, pero en fin, me llamo Naomi , soy de Bristol Inglaterra y mi madre tomo la brillante decisión de mudarse, otra vez, eso conlleva muchos cambios, uno de ellos por ejemplo terminar con tu novio de 2 años porque piensa que las cosas no van a funcionar, da igual, al final llegamos al aeropuerto de Ohio a las 4:30am, Kieran nos estaba esperando sorpresivamente en un coche nuevo (no era rentado) eos es uno de los pro de que mi madre y el estén juntos, están destinados a estarlo; en fin terminamos llegando a Lima a las 10 de la mañana del domingo o sábado, no estoy segura pues me afecta algo eso que llaman Jet-Lag, el asunto que debemos dejar todo listo hoy por que mañana parto en mi nueva escuela se llama McKienley High , bueno Kieran será maestro de educación cívica, lo cual es un chiste, porque él no le interesa en lo ,mas mínimo la política, pero como la necesidad tiene cara de hereje( realmente no me acuerdo de donde escuche es dicho) tomo la oferta sin chistar porque la paga es bastante buena, mejor que alquilar la casa y que no te paguen el alquiler.

Como todo día lunes me levanto perezosamente, sin darme cuenta de que estoy desnuda frente a un ventanal sin cortinas, y al otro lado hay un chico con cara de baboso, la cierro rápidamente y rio por lo bajo, recuerdo como Cook se cabreaba cada vez que me acostaba a dormir sin ropa, el recuerdo de él me borró la sonrisa, y comencé a vestirme mientras Kieran me pidiera que me apurase.

Al llegar allá, y luego de conversar con la Directora Sue Silvester, una señora realmente indeseable, con anchas caderas y cabello corto, me dirigí a mi primera clase, español, decidí algo nuevo en un lugar nuevo, además planeaba viajar luego del instituto así que entre más idiomas mejor.

Al entrar al salón todos se voltearon a mirar, y luego de que el profesor un tal Will Shuester me presentara con mi nombre todos se rieron a carcajada, gracias a dios que estaba preparada, el señor S me indico mi asiento al lado de una chica colorina y ojos celestes, esta me miró de reojo, y volvió a poner atención al pizarrón. Durante la hora me dedique a "estudiar" a mis compañeros, el campeón de futbol un chico corpulento trigueño con cara de idiota que al parecer tenia problemas con la materia, la típica parejita interracial el chico moreno parecido a un joven y sexy Michael Jackson y su novia timida con mirada enamorada, el chico en silla de ruedas, dos asientos mas alla, uno con peinado engominado y vestimenta bastante vintage estiloso pero raro, según la chica asiatica a su lado que no para de hablarle se llama Blaine, también las infaltables porristas norteamericanas con cara de oler mierda de seguro nunca me juntaría con ellas, como dice Cook solo sirven para una follada, en el caso de que seas hombre y para terminar la chica rara a mi lado se llama Emily su hermana está en la misma clase (de echo es una de las porristas) y quien no se daría cuenta dado de que son Identicas

Al terminar la clase me voy rápidamente mientras el profesor le dice a ciertos alumnos que un club X se suspende por el dia, recorro pasillos, esquivo a los demás y me dirijo a toda prisa a las gradas del estadio y prendo el primer cigarrillo en este país.

-Sabes que no está permitido fumar aquí cierto-Naomi da un respingo , se da vuelta y ve a la peliroja detrás de ella con una sonrisa picara en su cara.

-y a ti que te importa- no quería ser grosera, pero que onda con ella.

-Soy Emily- ella estiro la mano, pero quedo allí, no soy de tocar a extraños

Me sente y ella también lo hizo, mire como practicaba el equipo y no me extrañe ver al moreno y el idiota en la práctica,

-lo siento no quiero ser ruda pero eres nueva, ¿no? Todos necesitan un amigo el primer dia.- lo dij o de una manera tan convincente que no pude evitar sonreírle

-demonios tienes razón , soy Naomi y por favor , no te rias de mi nombre, ¿fumas?- le tendí el cigarrillo solo para probar que tio de persona era, y como esperaba ella lo cogio y aspiro lenta y largamnte dejando soltar una pequeña tos- Al parecer no

-lo siento quería impresionar, siendo la chica ruda, jajaja. Bueno debo irme a clases, que te toca ahora- pregunto de pasada.

-educacion civica pero pienso saltarmela- no estaba en sus planes pasar toda la hora con kieran haciendo nada.

- pero que coincidencia a mi también, pero dale vamos hay un nuevo maestro y nuestro compatriota hay que darle apoyo moral- me guiño un ojo

- esta bien vamos- no le dije que era mi padrastro

Después de 5 minutos sentados mirándonos las caras, kieran dio inicio a la clase pidiendo que nos presentaramos pero no tradicionalmente si no con una característica que nos definiera solo a nosotros.

Se paró el mariscal de campo.

-Me llamo Finn y mi hermano es gay- Miro alrededor y su mirada reparo en Blaine.

Es el turno de Emily,

-me llamo Emily y no tengo nada en especial.

-Katie- lo dice sin siquiera levantarse mientras se limaba las uñas- hermana de esa.

Luego de Marley la chica del joven Michael , Blaine ( que resulto ser gay también) , Artie el de la silla de rueda, Sam con una boca enorme, Freddie y su novia Effy , Tina la chica asiática, y otra de las porristas llamada Quinn, (que tipo de nombre es ese?).Emily no me quitaba la mirada de encima y la verdad es que era un poco escalofriante, el timbre de salida sono a los pocos minutos de haber terminado. Tome mi bolso lo mas rápido posible y Sali de la sala.

Cuando llegue a casa mi madre me esperaba en el comedor

-Naomi tienes visita- lo dijo apuntando hacia mi cuarto.

Estaba perpleja como iba a tener visita si recién había llegado ayer y aun no conocía a nadie, cuando entre a mi dormitorio ella estaba allí, sentada mirando una de mis fotos con Cook.

-disculpa pero, que haces aquí-

- tu cuaderno lo dejaste sobre el pupitre y me vi en la obligación de venir a dejarlo personalmente, para que no lo pierdas digo, los chicos de este pueblo son amigos de lo ajeno.

-podrias habérselo dejado a mi madre-

-podria, pero me invito a entrar y la verdad tenia que hablar cntigo sobre esto hoy- me dijo muy seriamente, mostrándome la foto con Cook.

-sobre que?- tenia curiosidad asi que le permiti que se quedara.

-Cook es nuestro medio hermano, mi padre hace muchos años engaño a mi madre, con una tipa de Londres juró de rodillas que solo había sido cosa de una vez, pero a los 9 años después ella aparece en nuestro porche diciendo que el hijo es de nuetro padre, en fin mis hermanos no aceptaron al bastardo pero a mi me encantaba además somos de la misma edad, incluso me enseño a besar, no te exasperes que eso paso mucho antes de que ustedes salieran, cuando el te conoció dijo que eras la chica mas impresionante del mundo, asi que un dia decidi seguirlo a una de sus citas, y ahí fue cuando te vi por primera vez, y…- Emily tomo un respiro, y en ese momento me di cuenta, ella es …- me enamore de ti, a primera vista, le conte a mi hermana katie pero me dijo que eso estaba mal que las chicas no deben salir ccon chicas, ella le conto a mi madre, y asi fue como me enviaron aca cn nuestros familiares lejanos, seguimos en contacto con Cook el me mostraba fotos tuyas y me decía que quizás te pediría matrimonio luego del instituto, hasta que llego el dia que me conto que tu te ibas de bristol y supe que su amor no era real y fue un milagro que terminaras justo donde yo vivo, esto es maravilloso de alguna manera

- guau- no supe mas que decir estaba perpleja, no por que Emily fuera lesbiana , ni que fuera hermana de Cook, si no por el hecho de saber lo fácil que le había sido olvidarse asi de su relación tan rápido, maldito bastardo, le iba a preguntar si acaso ella sabia si estaba viendo a alguien mas pero el teléfono de Emily se adelantó.

-hola…. Ah! Hola amor, si ya voy en camino pase por la casa de una compañera nueva a dejar un cuaderno, donde nos vemos- se detuvo a escuchar- ok en breadsticks, voy en camino, te quiero.

-bueno dado de que te has quedado sin palabras, yo ya debo irme, lo siento pero tenia que quitarme esto de mi cabeza, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió de un beso en la mejilla, y salio dejándome peleando con mis sentimientos.


	2. Todos necesitamos un amigo

Al otro día fui a clases tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que me equivoque de sala y termine en el estúpido club de coro, al darme vuelta vi que Emily entraba en el salón que si debía yo de estar así que la evadí y me quede allí, de oyente solo por hoy, como le recalque al señor S, la mayoría de los chicos que había visto el día anterior estaban allí, incluidas las porristas y la hermana de Emily la cual me miraba con un odio palpable. Tome asiento al lado del chico vintage: Blaine, este se puso de pie apenas me senté, por un momento pensé que había sido por mí pero luego me di cuenta que lo hizo para una presentación. Apenas empezó la banda a tocar me puse de pie y Salí rápidamente del salón, definitivamente esa clase no era para mí , al voltearme luego de cerrar la puerta vi a Emily en uno de los casilleros con una chica morena pelo largo negro cuerpo delgado , estaban de manos entrelazadas besándose en medio del pasillo, la situación de alguna manera me causo celos, pero de que no tenía idea, o me di cuenta hasta que me golpeo; primero sentí que mi cara se congelaba en cosa de minutos, y de ella caía un líquido azul mezclado con hielo, risas y más risas por todas partes, que tipo de país de mierda era este que te reciben con granizados en el rostro solo por ser nuevo.

-O diferente- sentí la voz de Emily a mi izquierda y dos pares de manos tomándome un brazo cada una para llevarme al baño, lagrimas se mezclaban con el hielo y azúcar sobre mi cara, y la impotencia de estar en casa con Cook y les enseñaran que eso no lo debieron hacer, lástima que Cook no estaba acá, mientras pensaba todo esto las manos de Emily limpiaban mi rostro y cabellos mientras que su novia me quitaba lo sucio de la ropa, creo que no tenía solución dado que termino por quitarme el suéter y me entrego una chaqueta de mezclilla.

-Hola soy Santana, novia de Emily- me tendió la mano con una sonrisa desafiante- y si vuelves a mirar a mi novia de esa manera, esta es la última vez que soy amable contigo.

-Q, que?- Emily solo estaba de pie frente a ella al lado de Santana, que demonios pasaba acá, yo no soy gay!

Dado a los eventos de hoy he decidido hacer un cambio en mi vida ya no seré mas la chica buena e humilde, así que al llegar a casa tome una de las botellas de Vodka de Kieran que estaban sobre la despensa , un paquetillo de cigarrillos de mi mochila y el auto de mi madre, no sé por cuanto tiempo conduje pero al llegar a un bar en medio de la carretera, el Vodka ya iba a la mitad, y tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de mi madre y 1 de Emily.

Al entrar allí lo primero que hice fue ir derechito a la barra y pedí un whiskey en las rocas, el bar estaba lleno de viejos motoqueros, con barbas a lo circense de los años veinte, daba risa porque solo había una persona que desentonaba allí, y lo más chistoso aun, es que íbamos al mismo instituto, dado que me acerque a ella, por apoyo moral.

-hola, me puedo sentar- le dije con el vaso en mi mano derecha y en la izquierda un cigarrillo a modo de invitación

-de acuerdo- dijo Quinn

-Así que, porrista de día y alcohólica por las noches-

-algo así chica nueva, y a ti que te trae por acá-

-Naomi, la verdad no lo sé, hace poco más bien unas horas me dieron un baño de granizado y una chica me ha amenazado en la escuela-

-déjame adivinar…Santana?

-como lo…. Deja adivinar, miraste insinuosamente a su novia.

-no cariño la zorra me dejo por esa colorina de bote-

-esto es muchísimo mejor-

Nos miramos y nos largamos a reír, mientras me preguntaba si acaso todos en ese instituto eran gays.

-la verdad solo la mayoría del club Glee y otros como Emily que no va con esas cosas ya sabes los ingleses como tú no son muy buenos con las cursilerías, y kurt el hermano punkie de fin el cual Blaine esta perdidamente enamorado.

-no que los punkies odian a los gay-

-solo le gusta vestir de punkie, no lo es realmente- apago el cigarrillo que tenía en su mano y se puso de pie- vamos o te quedas.

-vamos la verdad no me apetece en nada este lugar-

Salimos al frio de la noche, Quinn vivía a un kilómetro de allí y no tenía coche así que me ofrecí a llevarla, conversamos de muchos temas interesantes me conto que ella también quería conocer el mundo y que quizás al terminar podríamos hacerlo juntas, me parecía una idea estupenda dado de que hasta ahora mis planes eran en solitario, al llegar a su casa al despedirnos ella me besa en los labios.

-nunca te quedes con la duda, nos vemos mañana- y con eso me dejo sola en el carro con los dedos sobre los labios.

La semana paso sin más incidentes , Quinn y yo estábamos juntas en todas las clases y después de eso nos juntábamos en mi casa dado que en la suya eran conservadores, y no sabían que ella era lesbiana, allí escuchábamos música, bebíamos vodka, y bueno empezamos también a salir juntas, cuando el viernes paso algo que yo no estaba aún preparada a enfrentar.

Mientras escuchábamos a _**Joy Division, **_empezamos a besarnos sobre mi alfombra, hasta que Quinn lentamente comenzó a levantarme la polera, tenía los dedos cálidos y sus uñas con una manicura perfecta me provocaba leve cosquillas, y mis manos bajaban a su jeans la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió dejando ver a dos chicas en la entrada.

-interrumpimos algo- pregunto Emily sonriendo disimuladamente mientras mi madre por detrás estaba clara y estrepitosamente muerta de la risa.

-Ma?- le dije mientras me arreglaba la ropa y Quinn que estaba bajo de mi disimuladamente se subía la cremallera de los jeans- que demonios.

-Emily venía a estudiar no lo recuerdas, me contaste que solo hoy podrías estudiar con ella, porque no estarías en todo el fin de semana y es para el lunes- concluyo ella

- oh! Demonios es verdad, lo siento Quinn ehm, nos vemos mañana- le di un fugaz beso en la boca, me puse de pie junto con ella, y esta tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Emily entro al cuarto y puso sus libros sobre la mesa, se sentó en mi cama mientras me miraba como buscaba los míos bajo la cama.

-así que Fabray?- Emily por fin dijo algo

-que hay con ella-pregunte un poco ruda, pero que le importaba a ella

-es que es la ex de santana, y de Finn, de Rachel, de Puckerman, bueno es la ex de casi todos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-ya y – me hice la indiferente pero si me dolía un poco, no por lo de Santana si no por lo de la otra chica.

-puedo preguntarte algo- dije por fin luego de dos horas donde solo hicimos nada más que el estúpido ensayo de español.

-guau!-dijo sonriente Emily

-qué?-

-es la primera vez que me preguntas algo-

-ja ja, has, has hablado con Cook?- pregunte al final

-bueno si la última vez fue hace 5 minutos, le conté por whatssap que estas saliendo con una chica-

-que hiciste que-

-bueno si y dijo que lo encontraba cachondo y de que siempre lo supo, dado de que nunca quisiste acostarte con el-Emily me miro de reojo-

-bueno aunque no lo creas creo que yo también.- Nos quedamos mirando largo rato-

-mira la hora ya debo irme y… nos vemos el lunes te parece?-

-SIP el lunes, descansa-

Luego de ordenar todo para el lunes , porque con Quinn iríamos de acampada por el fin de semana, me quite la ropa y me fui a dormir. Al poco rato siento que mi ventana cruje, anonadada, me pongo una bata y me asomo la sorpresa era Quinn que estaba afuera con una sonrisa maliciosa, quite el seguro y abrí el ventanal dejándola pasar.

-lo siento no estaba dispuesta a dejar esperar lo que empezamos- diciendo esto me comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, me quito la bata , luego ella se quitó su ropa prenda por prenda y nos metimos a mi cama, gracias a dios que mi madre tenía el sueño pesado bueno gracias a Kieran, solo me deje llevar, sin darme cuenta de que en realidad estaba pensando en Emily, no sabía que me pasaba con esta chica, Quinn no era mala era tierna y atrevida y me gustaba pero Emily ella es diferente, sin embargo deje de pensar en ella mientras Quinn me besaba cada parte del cuerpo, haciéndome sentir de una manera sensacional.

-Creo que me uniré al club Glee- me dijo Quinn mientras se ponía el uniforme de porrista el lunes en la mañana , luego de haber pasado un fin de semana increíble en el gran cañón.

-es una broma cierto, primero las porristas y ahora el club Glee?- le dije con recelos.

-la verdad es que no, la mayoría de mis amigos están allí, y la verdad es que como que los extraño de alguna manera-

-Santana también es del club Glee, y Rachel?- sé que me pase de alguna manera pero quería decirlo.

-Eres una zorra- se enfadó tomo su bolso se fue, la verdad no me importo tanto como creía pero sí hizo que me sintiera sola, la verdad es que yo no tenía amigos, desde que dejamos Bristol y la verdad es que apestaba y ahí fue que me acorde….

"_**todos necesitan un amigo el primer día"**_


	3. X O X O

Maldita Emily pensé pero me demore 5 minutos en decidirme si llamarla o no pero al final la llame al parecer ella estaba igual que yo por que no puso pero alguno, tome el auto de mi madre, otra botella de vodka y espere en la parada que da a la interestatal tal como Emily me pidió, ella llego a los 10 minutos después, traía unos shorts de mezclilla, una sudadera negra , y zapatillas converse negras.

-Hola cariño peleaste con miss cheerleader

-y tu latina?- le respondí dándole duro al acelerador sin saber por dónde conducir

Le conté lo de que necesitaba un amigo, y que Quinn no es el tipo de Gente que andaba buscando si es que buscaba algo , le conté que a pesar de todo me sentía sola y sorpresivamente ella también, también le conté que tenía una extraña sensación de conexión entre ellas que era difícil de explicar, que no sabía a ciencia cierta qué demonios era porque luego d haber estado 2años con un chico y ahora me doy cuenta de que no me interesan en nada es bastante frustrante, cuando llegamos al límite estatal yo ya me había desahogado completamente y vaciado el tanque de bencina por lo que llamamos a Kieran y nos sentamos en los asientos de atrás a esperar. Bebimos y fumamos mientras nos reíamos, Emily invento un estúpido juego para incentivarme a tomar llamado el "yo nunca,…", terminamos la botella en menos de 2 horas , empezaba a hacer frio así que me puso el suéter el mismo que fue víctima de un granizado, Emily se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a mi yo hice lo mismo, solo nos miramos la una a la otra, sentía en mi piel la electricidad correr y me pregunte si acaso sería más fuerte si es que la tocaba, al parecer ella pensó lo mismo por que lentamente se acercó a mí y nos besamos muy lentamente, sentía su aliento sobre mi cuello mientras me quitaba el suéter que me había puesto recién, le tome el rostro entre mis manos y la continúe besando mientras lentamente nos recostábamos sobre el asiento trasero, le quite la sudadera negra y el short de mezclilla dejándola solo en ropa interior bajo mío, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo , nos intercambiamos de lugar y era Emily ahora quien estaba encima de la situación puso mis manos sobre mi cabeza y empezó a darme pequeños besos desde el cuello bajando lentamente por mi cuerpo llegando hasta mi zona sensible, ella volvió a subir y eran sus manos las que me hacían sentir un placer que nunca sentí con Quinn, la sentí dentro mío provocándome un orgasmo sin comparación alguna, ambas jadeábamos rápidamente pero sabiendo que de alguna manera estábamos destinadas a estar juntas.

Cuando Kieran llego aun dormíamos en el asiento trasero abrazadas, Emily tenía su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo le acariciaba el pelo con mi mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda le acariciaba la espalda, el toco la ventana con los nudillos 3 veces que nos hizo sobresaltar.

-diablos, Kieran no puedes hacer menos ruido- le dije con una falsa indignación

-ok, ok – dijo mientras con un bidón le echaba gasolina al carro, lentamente me senté sin despertar a Emily , me puse el suéter y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, al momento que Kieran se sube y prende el motor.

- linda, sabes está bien querer a quien tú quieras, no importa si s hombre o mujer, pero dos a la vez, no crees que te estas sobrepasando?

-No es problema tuyo- le dije juguetonamente

- no no lo es, yo no tendré problemas de celos, pero tu si .

Tenía bastante razón, medite de esto mientras prendía un cigarrillo y quieran estacionaba el auto frente al ventanal de mi cuarto, tomo a Emily en brazos mientras yo abría el ventanal, el entro y la dejo en mi cama , me dio las buenas noches y salió dejando la puerta cerrada tras de él.

Fui al baño y me metí en la ducha con la intención de aclarar mis ideas cuando siento que alguien entra al cuarto y prende la luz.

_-no te vi en todo el día, naom- Emily?, que demonios haces aquí_

_-emh, no lo sé , donde estoy._

_-pues en la casa, más bien en la cama de mi novia, donde más crees maldita perra_

_-a quien tratas de perra._

Salí rápidamente del baño me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo desnudo y Salí.

-Quinn- dije mirándola seriamente- ella está aquí porque …

-Por qué me pelie con santana y no quería ir a casa así que vine aquí bebí de más y perdí la noción del tiempo y a todo esto ya debo irme – dijo mientras tomaba su bolso

Me sorprendí que Emily mintiera de esa manera así que solamente le seguí la corriente,….

Si de echo ella yo estoy a punto de irme a dormir, vi a Emily disimuladamente meter un papel bajo mi almohada, me moría por saber lo que decía pero era arriesgado con Quinn en el dormitorio mientras Emily salía del cuarto dijo algo de cuidar los modales de mi novia pero ella no tenía malos modales o se refería a Quinn.

-Que hiciste hoy- dijo mientras se sentaba en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas.

-nada pero estoy sorprendida, no que te enfadaste conmigo por decirte que era una broma que yo quisiera entrar al club Glee- le dije mientras me ponía pijama (una sudadera blanca y unos pants rojos

-lo sé, lo sé pero es una estupidez que nos enojemos por eso, además si a ti no te gusta el club Glee no tengo por qué obligarte- esto lo hacía más difícil.

-bueno si tienes razón y ahora podrías por favor dejar que me acueste tengo clases mañana, recuerda que no entregue un trabajo hoy, y el Señor S nos va a regañar a Emily y a mi .

-pensaba dormir contigo hoy , si no te molesta claro- dijo mientras se quitaba su uniforme de tal manera que resultaba excitante mirarla.

-de acuerdo Srta. Fabray ven acá, pero no te pases estoy cansada- le dije dándole un besito en la frente, para luego darme la vuelta y dormir, olvidándome de la nota de Emily completamente.

Cuando desperté Quinn ya se había ido, me dejo una nota sobre el velador diciendo que llegaba tarde a la práctica, fue ahí cuando recordé la nota de Emily, la saque de debajo de la almohada , estaba arrugada un poco dado el peso de mi cabeza, la desdoble y la leí….

"el mejor día de mi vida naoms,

"

Me sentí como una niña en navidad, sentí que mi estómago se llenaba de mariposas pero también me sentía frustrada no podía hacerle esto a Quinn , prendí un cigarrillo, y comencé a vestirme pensando en lo que me había dicho Kieran el día anterior, a pesar de que eran simples palabras pero las había dicho de tal manera que tenía toda la razón del mundo, no podía salir con dos chicas a la vez, dios! Apenas un mes había llegado y ya tenía problemas de amor , mierda .


	4. vida perfecta, por ahora

Al llegar a la entrada del instituto por fin conoci al hermano del cara de idiota, Kurt, era alto delgado con un corte muy parecido a James Dean , jeans apitillados rasgados en mas o menos todas partes, su chaqueta también de mezclilla tenia tachas ordenadas asimétricamente en los hobros y no tenia brazos en la espalda había el dibujo de alas de angeles, llevaba lentes de sol Ray-ban, y estaba conversando con Vintage-Boy (Blaine) Salude de lejos a Blainecon la mano y segui mi camino decidida a ser fiel a mis sentimientos. De alguna manera sanbia que Emily estaría haciendo lo mismo, no le había preguntado el dia anterior pero creo que la pelea de ellas fue por nosotras.

Quinn estaba en el comedor en la mesa de las porristas, cuando me vio se puso de pie de inmediato y sin siquiera dejarme decir nada me planteo una cachetada en la mejilla, el golpe no dolio, si no mi orgullo fue el que resulto herido, de alguna manera Santana había seguido a Emily el dia de ayer y nos había visto en el auto en medio del camino, tomo unas fotos e nosotras dos haciéndolo y se fue sin que nos diéramos cuenta, cuando Quinn llego hoy a clases Santana fue la primera en abordala y contarle lo sucedido, lo bueno para mi es que no tenia que terminar con Quinn asi que ese problema estaba zanjado, me di vuelta y sobándome el área donde Quinn me golpeo Sali de la cafetería en busca de Emily.

No la encontré en ninguna parte dado que me rendi y le mande un mensaje de texto diciéndole que estaría en el lugar donde nos conocimos, y me dirigi a la clase de español, el señor S me regaño por no haber el dia anterior pero se le paso un poco el enojo cuando llego emily y juntas le entregamos el ensayo que al parecer era un poco mas grande que el de los demás, nos dirigimos a nuestro pupitre y nos mandamos notitas de papel.

-_como estas, como lo tomo santana_

**_-o no muy bien me trato de perra basura embustera y otra clases de cosas pero le dije que tenia ke ser fiel a mis sentimientos y no la heriría o engañaría y Quinn_**

_Me abofeteo en medio de la cafetería al parecer Santana le conto a Quinn y esta se enfado conmigo._

**_-lo siento naoms, ppero estamos destinadas a estar juntas_**

**_-_**_lo se, te veo mas rato en casa?_

_-__**ok , oxox**_

Guarde la nota en mi bolso y preste atención al Señor S.

Al paso de los meses todo fue cosa de dos para nosotras, un dia al llegar a casa Kieran inducido por mi madre obviamente tenían el regalo de Emily de cumpleaños, claro que yo también ayude con la idea, le vende los ojos a emily y tome su mano

-confia en mi- le susurre al oído, entramos al garaje, y

-ta! Da!- le dije de manera teatral

La moto estaba allí en medio del garaje a pesar de que era de segunda mano, su color anaranjado le daba un aire bastante original, emily solo la miraba perpleja.

-Es mia?- pregunto sin creérselo- de verdad-

-si emsy felices 6 meses- la bese lentamente en los labios sin darme cuenta de que mis padres estaban en el garaje hasta que sentimos un leve carraspeo-

-o por favor no se detengan nosotros ya nos vamos, toma cariño y por favor no vuelvan a tomar el coche, la gasolina sale bastante cara-

Nos reimos estrepitosamente, yo prendo un cigarrillo y Emily me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-deberias dejar de fumar sabes- me dijo mientras se subia a su moto nueva-

-espera espera- dije con el cigarrillo en la boca- mira debajo del asiento

Emily levanto el asiento y vio un par de anteojos de motociclista de los años 20, se los puso y se veía bastante bien.

-como me veo- me dijo dando una vuelta

-Sexy me acerque a ella y volvi a besarla.

Nos subimos a la moto y nos fuimos en ella dado de que hoy no habían clases nos fuimos de acampada pero esta vez no íbamos solas, iban freddie y effy también algo asi como cita doble, la verdad es que estos meses yo me juntaba bastante con ellos, effy era algo asi como mi mejor amiga despues de emily, y freddie bueno el nunca se separaba de effy, estaba muy enamorado de ella para reconocerlo, tampoco eran de esos chicos con ganas de encajar como los del famoso glee , ah y también venían Santana y Quinn, las invitamos solo para no parecer las malas y ellas invitaron a Blaine y kurt , estos últimos llegaron en una escalade enorme de vidrios tintados, y el que manejaba era Kurt .

-una regla chicos del club glee, esta prohibido cualquier demostración musical,- digo mientras doy un largo sorbo a la botella de vodka que ya esta en mi mano y se la paso a Emily, la acampada era en la playa asi que comenzamos a armar las carpas y juntar los viveres que básicamente son 2 pack de 12 latas de cerveza y 3 botellas de vodka para las extranjeras.

-por favor no canten si es patético- concluyo effy dándole una asiprada a su cigarrillo y soltando una bocanada de humo…

**_Ya chicos me bajo el sueño en la semana actualizo… besos y deje n sus reviews_**


	5. al buen tiempo mala cara

añade mas romance, al romance- debatio Blaine mirando a Kurt a los ojos.

-iugh!- concluyó Freddie.

Luego de armar la fogata y acabar la mitad del alcohol, la noche estaba en su máximo esplendor, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas pero también estaba heladisimo, algo que no puedes apreciar bien si vives en una ciudad donde las nubes y la lluvia son parte de la mayoria de los días, bromeamos como nunca, llegamos a conocernos mejor , Blaine nos contó que el odiaba a su hermano mayor, el actor, Kurt bueno el no habla mucho , Santana y Quinn desaparecieron al cabo de 3 horas de llegar, pero a mi no me importaba donde estuvieran Emily estaba a mi lado, prendi el ultimo cigarrillo que me quedaba;

-Sabes, fumar tanto te va a dar cáncer.- me puso sus típicas miradas que mas que regañarme me encendian de un modo totalmente radical.

-ey? Donde están Freddie y Effy?- dije la verdad es que ellos habían desaparecido también hace bastante rato.

-dejenlos- dijo Blaine mientras afinaba su guitarra- ahora si no les molesta de verdad es el momento perfecto para una canción.

Debo admitirlo el chico tocaba bastante bien y el tema elegido daba al momento una sensación agradable**. ( Ed Sheeran-The A team).**

Emily solo me miraba y cuando la canción acabo se me acerco lentamente y me puso un beso en los labios suave, pero electrificante a la vez. El débil crepitar de la fogata daba a todos las buenas noches, Kurt y Blaine fueron los primeros en levantarse, asi que solo quedamos las dos, frente a las negras olas del mar invitándonos a entrar en ellas.

Solo nos miramos una vez y emprendimos carrera hacia el agua, quitándonos la ropa mientras lo hacíamos, al tocar el agua con el pie no se sentía fría , Emily ya estaba dentro solo en ropa interior, la alcance en dos segundos, parecíamos niñas tirándonos agua la una a la otra, acercándonos cada vez, gritando histéricamente cuando una se caía de bruces al agua , hasta que estuvimos frente a frente, nos miramos a los ojos, su pelo rojo estaba sobre su cara, lo acomode tras su oreja, la besé con mis manos sobre su espalda y las de ella sobre mi cuello, eramos perfectas la una para la otra.

Nos despertaron las gaviotas y el sonido de botellas que alguien estaba pateando afuera, la luz me cegaba, pero Emily seguía durmiendo de espaldas a mi, me acomode y comencé a besar su cuello, su espalda sus brazos, un leve movimiento me dio a entender de que estaba despierta, se dio vuelta dejándonos cara a cara cerre mis ojos, y lo escuche.

-te amo- un susurro leve el cual hizo que mi estomago saltara, que mi corazón latiera mas rápido, lagrimas salieron lentamente y bajaron por mis mejillas al abrir mis ojos ella continuaba mirándome.

Cuando salimos de la carpa, nos dimos cuenta de que los demás traían cosas desde la playa y no fue hasta que santana , tiro algo a mis pies que fue que reimos estrepitosamente.

-Parece que alguien tuvo un baño nocturno- dijo con una semi sonrisa- cuidado no se vayan a resfriar, añadió al ver a Emily cubierta solo con una manta.

Nos tomo 30 minutos en recoger todo, desarmar las carpas y apagar la hoguera, Kurt y los demás fueron los primeros en salir, y nosotras nos quedamos rezagadas un momento.

-Naoms, debo decirte algo- me dice seriamente sin mirarme mientras se acomoda los lentes y se sube a la moto

-Que pasa?- me subi tras de ella y la abrace dándole a entender que estaba lista.

-la otra semana debo viajar a Bristol, a ver a Cook, se metio en un problema con unos traficantes, ya sabes como es el, el tema es que no quiere que nuestro padre se entere y me pidió si lo podía ayudar, es mi hermano es mi deber.

-esta bien- no muy convencida obviamente, inconcientemente siempre supe que cook no era muy buena compañía, solo que regresa pronto vale.

Con Emily hablábamos todos los días después de clases, resulta que unos cuantos días se convirtieron en semanas y al mes yo ya estaba un poco irritada, si ya se que es su hermano y todo pero la extraño mucho la verdad, se lo hice saber y ella solo se enojo y me corto el teléfono con un simple te quiero. Comencé a fumar el doble y a salir mas , resulta que effy era bastante rebelde y me gustaba me daba una manera de pasar los días mas rapidos pero también menos concientes hasta que cometi un error; como todos los días luego de que Emily viajara nos juntamos con Effy en las gradas a beber, nos saltamos clases y simplemente nos fuimos, tomamos el auto de Kieran, pasamos a buscar a Santana con la cual nos juntábamos mas a menudo dejando las diferencias y los celos en el pasado y nos fuimos de juerga, llegamos a una discoteque la cual no recuerdo el nombre y tampoco va al caso, lo primero que hicimos fue entrar al baño a "colocarnos en onda", al salir todo me daba vueltas y me reia mucho, freddie también estaba allí y como siempre el y effy desaparecieron dejándonos a mi y santana en medio de la pista solas, yo solo me movia, seguía el ritmo de la música, **crystal castles **me relajaba Santana se me iba acercando cada vez más, su sonrisa me hipnotizaba, sus labios eran suaves y sus besos agresivos, sus manos experimentadas recorrían cada parte de mi, ya no estábamos en la pista, de alguna manera llegamos al auto donde Effy aún no aparecía, estábamos en el asiento trasero (en el mismo lugar donde Emily y yo estuvimos la primera vez), con una locura ciega nuestras ropas iban dejando nuestro cuerpo, su piel morea y calida me tentaba a seguir tocándola, dentro mio maldecia a Emily por demorarse tanto por dejarme a merced de mis debilidades, por olvidarme de algún modo, mientras pensaba todo esto Santana recorria cada centímetro de mi piel, en algún lugar del auto siento que si teléfono suena pero no me molesto en buscarlo, me doy vuelta y me pongo encima de Santana, nos movemos rítmicamente, llegamos juntas al punto máximo de placer y caigo dormida.

Cuando despierto Santana ya no está, de echo me encuentro en mi casa, en mi cama durmiendo plácidamente, pienso continuar pero mi teléfono me saca de mis pensamientos.

-hola?- digo con una mano sobre los ojos

-Naoms, cariño ya llegue estoy en el aeropuerto, me vienes a buscar?

-si claro- digo feliz- llego en media hora, te amo.

-te amo.

Al llegar alla, Emily no esta sola, y eso me incomoda en cierto aspecto, el que la acompaña es Cook, mi ex novio, pero es su hermano debo soportarlo

-hey! Naomikins, que tal todo, asi que…. Tu y mi pequeña hermana?- termina diciendo con una sonrisa picara

-de pequeña no tiene tanto- le digo poniendo un apasionado beso sobre los labios de mi novia frente de el , me fijo de reojo que la situación no le molesta, lo cual está bastante bien para mi.

-me extrañaste?

-no tienes idea de cuanto querida- de repente caigo en la cuenta y comienzo a reirme sola- lo que si es que hay un pequeño problema, los tres no cabemos en tu moto

-no se preocupen por el cookie monster yo puedollegar solo…..eventualmente.

Nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros, total aca el no conoce a nadie es bastante difícil que se meta en cualquier tipo deproblemas.

Al subirnos a la moto, esta vez bajo el mando de Emily, ella me dice que iremos a su casa que ya es hora.

-hora de que?- le pregunte

-de que te presente a mis padres como mi novia- al decirme esto me viene a la mente todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior pero no soy capaz de decir nada.- de acuerdo

No fui muy bien recibida que digamos, katie que ya lo sabia pero aun no nos aceptaba se enojo mas de la cuenta y se puso chillar de que se suponía de que era una estupidez, su padre estaba atonito y no paraba de mirarme , su madre lo único que pudo decir fue algo asi como de tal palo tal astilla, pero según lo que yo se ella nunca estuvo con una chica y su marido no la engaño con un hombre, pero bueno asi son las familias, el mas pequeño del cual no recuerdo su nombre solo me mirba con cara de pervertido, el mbiente estaba tenso, hasta que tocaron el timbre.

-debe de ser Finn- dijo Katie limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos- iremos a ver un juego, espero no verlas a la vuelta.-

Emily le dirijio una mirada asesina a su gemela y se cruzo de brazos, yo solo jugaba con mis manos hasta que vibró mi teléfono, me había llegado un mensaje..

_Esperando ansiosa repetir lo de anoche, por lo menos hasta que llegue la peliroja._

_S_

Me congele con el mensaje, no le conteste, solo atine a guardar el móvil en el fondo de mi bolso y tomar la mano de Emily ella me miro y tomo la decisión de que era hora de irnos.

-guau, tus familia es muy… simpática- fue lo único que atine a decir

-no tienen por que aceptarte solo saberlo además, te he extrañado mucho, y te tengo una propuesta-

-cual?- le respondo abrazándola

-vivamos juntas, nos quedan solo unos meses para salir del insti, tu ya eres mayor de edad, solo tienes que firmar los papeles de renta y el dinero bueno pues podríamos trabajar después de clases,y te tengo otra noticia, mientras estuve en bristol, me he encontrado con un agente fotográfico ya sabes, y me ha ofrecido empleo para cuando termine los estudios

-En Bristol?

- Noooo tonta un poco mas cerca, o lejos no se aun, el asunto es que el trabajo es en New York, el dijo que mientras me especializo puedo trabajar para una revista o un periódico pero debo decidirlo como este o el otro mes.

-guau, ems, es …. Chocante, no te veo en un par de meses, vuelves y me das la noticia de que solo te tendre a mi lado cuatro meses mas y luego, que? Seguiremos nuestra relación via teléfono, o puedo mudarme contigo alla?

-no lo se, pero es una gran oportunidad, y si quierees nos podemos ir juntas.

- y mi madre y Kieran?

-ellos se tienen el uno al otro yo te tengo a ti- diciendo esto da por terminada la conversación besándome luego de tanto tiempo, el recuerdo de la noche anterior queda olvidado, por un momento.

_ -estas dispuesta a ir con ella, a new york?- Effy me pregunta al otro lado de la línea._

-no lo se, Effy ni siquiera se como decirle lo de anoche.

_-que paso?, digo después de que me fui.-_

-engañe a Emily…. Con Santana- Effy se quedo de piedra del otro lado

_-interesante…de todas maneras lo sabra tu sabes como es Santana o le dices tu o le dira ella y ya sabes como se pondrá Emily, ella te ama._

-lo se- doy por terminada la conversación, apago el cigarrillo lanzándolo en el inodoro y salgo del baño encontrando a Emily en mi cama, todavía duerme o creo que lo hace por que cuando me inclino sobre ella para besarla esta se levanta y se lanza sobre mi dejándome debajo de ella y sus cabellos rozando mi cara.

-con quien hablas tanto cariño- me dice besando mi cuello

-na-di-e – consigo decir apenas dado de que ahora ella esta mordiendo suavemente mi oreja.—que tal si hoy no vamos a clases.

-lo siento – me dice mirándome a los ojos mientras desabotona mi blusa recién puesta, la verdad es que yo ya estaba lista- he faltado muchísimo y debo ponerme al dia , además santana se ha ofrecido a ayudarme, ya sabes que tenemos casi las mismas clases.

-Santana? Cuando ¿?- le pregunte intentando parecer desinteresadda mientras tomaba sus dedos e impedia que siguiera desnudándome.

-anoche me llamo para preguntarme cuando llegaba y como le he dicho lo obvio , nos juntaremos hoy después de clases, pero y tu …..cambiando el tema, que dices acerca de vivir estos últimos meses juntas.

-la verdad, es que no tendremos que arrendar nada, dado de que mamá y Kieran volverán por un tiempo a bristol a buscar… casa, ellos quieren volver, bueno todos queremos volver simplemente no nos acostumbramos aca, la cosas es que dijo que nos podemos quedar a cuidaar el lugar hasta que este todo listo alla, lo cual seria al acabar el instituto.

-guau, viviremos juntas.- me mira pícaramente- cuando se van tus padres?-

-ehm? Creo que ya salieron tenían el vuelo a las 8 de la mañana y ya son las nueve.

-mira tu…

Dicho esto Emily me comenzó a besar, nuestra ropa lentamente salía volando por todas partes, y Emily y yo volvimos quedar dormidas luego de amarnos y extrañarnos por mucho tiempo.

Nuevamente me despierta el maldito teléfono

_No he sabido nada de ti llamame!._

_S._

Dejo el celular sobre el velador y reparo en que Emily no está, un ruido en la cocina me hace saltar, voces las de Emily y las de …Santana son las que hacen que me ponga lo primero que encuentre y baje las escaleras.

Estaban sentadas en el sillón conversando en susurros, hago saber de que estoy allí tosiendo disimuladamente.

-hola Santana, que haces aquí tan temprano- pregunto sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, sentándome al lado de Emily.

-de echo es tarde bonita y he venido a dejarte los deberes, o mas bien a dejarle los deberes no sabia que la relación había madurado tanto… díganme y… cuando es la bod, ya tienen damas de honor o volverán a su pequeño pueblito para celebrarla

-que hora es cariño- le pregunto a Emily sin darle mucha importancia a Santana

- son como las 15:00 ya sabes que el tiempo pasa volando- me dedica una sonrisa de culpabilidad tierna .

-iugh, creo que tanto amor me envenena, bueno Naomi, mañana hablamos del proyecto de química.- me guiña un ojo al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta y sale por ella con la misma elegancia de una bailarina de ballet.

-quimica?, no sabia que tenias esa clase-

-debio de haberse equivocado, compartimos física… solamente

El resto del dia continuo lo mas perfecto que podía pedir, vimos unas cuantas películas, cenamos en la cama,no fue hasta que Emily quedo dormida , ahí fue cuando tome mi celurar y volvi a ver el mensaje de Santana, la verdad es que me daba un pánico terrible de que Emily se enterara, pero el error ya lo cometi, de alguna manera debo hacerme responsable. Deje una nota en el velador a Emily diciendo que iba al supermercado de la otra cuadra por una cajetilla de cigarrillos, llame a Santana y le dije que nuestra conversación no podía espera que la esperaba en la cabina telefónica que está a un costado del supermercado, pero ella nunca llego, asi que solo volvi a casa con el miedo de que eventualmente Emily se enterará.

Cuando llegue a casa Emily seguía durmiendo pero debía hacer esto ahora, tal como Effy me dijo ella me ama, ella entenderá, pero simplemente no tengo el coraje suficiente , solo me desvisto y me acuesto a su lado, dejando que el asunto trate de quedar en el olvido.

Las semanas siguientes me pusieron los peos de punta cada vez que tenia una oportunidad Santana le lanzaba indirectas a Emily pero como esta estaba demasiado ocupada con el asunto de NY no le dio mucha importancia, pero luego no era solo ella quien lanzaba indirectas, al parecer Quinn también se unio al complot y luego de 3 semanas de indirectas se supo todo.


	6. segunda oportunidad

Èmpezo en clase civica con Kieran, aun no habíamos entrado y la sala estaba tapizada en fotos mias y de Santana y lo peor era de que estaban en secuencia, yo y ella bailando, yo y ella besándonos y lo peor de todo yo y ellas desnudas en el auto. Emily gradualmente fue soltando mi mano hasta que vio la ultima secuencia y ahí me dio un tiron soltándonos completamente, por sus ojos salían lagrimas silenciosas al igual que de los mios, no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que empeze a pedirle perdón.

-lo siento ems, tenia dudas, tu no llegabas, estaba sola-

-TU SIEMPRE TIENES DUDAS NAOMS, ERAMOS ESPECIALES.

Mire a mi alrededor, Santana y Quinn solo se reian por lo bajo, Blaine me miraba con cara de incredulidad y culpa, Effy y freddie también estaban allí, su hermana katie me miraba con una sonrisa diabólica murmuro algo asi como "y ni siquiera tuve que mover un solo musculo".Emily salio corriendo del lugar , la iba a seguir, pero Effy me sujeto del brazo, dándome a entender de que necesitaba tiempo, a continuación quite furiosa las imágenes del salón, me daba vergüenza mirarlas, me daba rabia y muchísima sentí como el papel cortaba mis manos pero no me importó, solo quería a Emily y termine arruinando todo.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, fue extraño encontrar las luces prendidas, yo iba con media botella de vodka y un cigarrillo en la mano también a medio consumir, Effy había pasado toda la tarde conmigo al igual que Kurt y Blaine, no tenían mucho que decir pero a pesar de que había cometido un error, ellos estaban ahí para apoyarme de alguna manera, sin embargo yo sola debía enfrentarme a esto, de todas maneras Kieran me había advertido, al entrar me encontré con Cook y Emily riendo en la cocina, bebiendo aguardiente, ella no bebia, pero que demonios se crei-( claro la engañe por eso esta haciéndolo) en fin cuando entre solo se limitaron a mirarme lo cual me dio mucha mas rabia, pero me contuve y subi a mi cuarto, entré al dormitorio, me tendí en mi cama a llorar, no recuerdo exactamente a que hora me dormi, pero cuando desperté Emily estaba durmiendo en la alfombra del dormitorio a medio vestir y con la botella en la mano. Me cubri la cara con las manos y peine mi pelo hacia atrás, seque el ultimo rastro de lagrimas, y me levante a ayudarla, al principio ni se movio pero luego de despertarse y ver que era yo comenzó a patalear, a gritar a maldecirme, a llorar para luego abrazarme con fuerza

-Ems lo siento, de verdad lo siento, te amo cariño- la sujete lo mas fuerte que pude pero se solto de mi agarre

-ME AMAS, NO TE CREO , sabes que hacia cada noche que estábamos separadas, me dormia pensando en que te veria pronto, pero tu, tuviste que meterte con la primera que te mueve el culo,tu no me amas.

-Emily, por favor, creeme fue un desliz no volverá a ocurrir, nunca más.

Emily no dijo nada solo me miró, y sin previo aviso me lanzó la botella directo a la cara, consegui agacharme pero me llego de lleno en la nuca por que la maldita reboto en la pared de atrás, se quebró y me saltaron los pedazos, sentí algo tibio que corria por mi cuello, me tocó y sangre mancho mis dedos, en parte fue bueno por que Emily reacciono al segundo después, pero todo me empezó a dar vueltas y casi me desmayo.

Cuando despierto, estoy de vuelta en mi cama con Emily al lado y una venda alrededor de mi cabeza, cierro los ojos, siento nuestra respiración, su mano sobre mi frente, y….. un beso.

-se que lo que hiciste esta mal- escuche mientras nuestra respiración se sincronizaba- pero también se que me amas, y no me gusta que estemos separadas, y lo que paso, no debio pasar no debi perder los estribos asi, no te pediré perdón, pero tampoco te dejare señorita Campbell, yo también te amo cariño,y quiero que nos demos una segunda oportunidad.

**bueno espero que les guste actualice lo mas que pude y igual le falta harto aun.**

**duerman bien!**

**no olviden sus reviews**


End file.
